


The Way We Say Goodbye

by secretsshared



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsshared/pseuds/secretsshared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their jobs aren't the hard part. Leaving each other is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Say Goodbye

Natasha rolled over in the bed, well Clint’s bed, and realized that she was alone. She sat up and wrapped a sheet tightly around her upper body. Looking over her shoulder, she could see the clock read 3:18 am. This was the third night this week that she had spent the night. Her red curls brushed her shoulders as she turned her head to look for Clint. 

“I’ll be ready, Director.” Pause. “Thank you, Sir.” 

Clint’s voice was coming softly from the living room. Natasha removed the sheet from her body and crossed the room. She took one of Clint’s shirts out of his drawer and quickly put it on. She then made her way towards Clint’s voice, only to see him quickly shut his phone and give her one of his sad smiles. 

“Hey,” she murmured. “Is everything all right? Was that Fury on the phone?”  
He nodded his head and stood up from the couch he had been sitting on. “He needs me out in Russia again. They don’t have enough agents at the moment.” His arms crossed over his bare chest as he spoke. A stance he only made when he was nervous or upset. 

“That’s not all, is it?” she said quietly, crossing her arms. 

“I’m going to be gone for a couple of weeks,” he admitted. “I’m just hoping that he won’t keep me out there for more than a month.” 

Natasha shook her head, her hands starting to roughly rub against each other. They had just finished with all the shit that happened in New York. She was still unable to sleep successfully through the night just thinking about it. 

Even in the dark Clint could feel Natasha’s emotions. They had almost lost each other in New York. The thought of his own arrow, bullet, or hands ending her life made him want to end his own. She was everything to him because she was all he had left. She was all he wanted. She was all he loved. He wouldn’t lose her. 

Clint walked toward her silhouette and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Hey,” he whispered, you know I’ll come back, Tasha. I always do.” 

Nodding, she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into his chest. It was too familiar, just the feel of his skin on hers. Her fingers ran through his hair as she looked up at him, giving him the smallest smile. “How much time do we have before you have to leave?”

A sly grin grew across the archer’s face. “I have to be out of here by eight. Why do you-” 

He wasn’t able to get another word in before he was pulled into the bedroom.  
***  
Natasha woke up for the second time that morning, this time by a nightmare taking over a sweet dream. She shivered a little as she sat up, feeling a slight breeze passing her naked body. The sun shined throughout the room, causing her to cover her eyes from the bright light. From across the room she could see Clint starting to rummage through a drawer, most likely getting together more things he would need for his trip. 

He turned around; looking for a watch he might have dropped on the floor. When he looked up, he saw her staring at him. Giving her a small smile, he lingered across the room and got down to his knees, arms resting on the bed. With the sun as his light, Clint could see her eyes were reddening with tears. “Nightmare?” he said quietly. 

A nod was the only way she was able to answer. She continued to shiver before he handed her one of his shirts on the floor, helping her put it over her body at an awkward angle. By the time she was covered, Natasha swung her legs over the bed, each knee on either side of Clint’s body. 

One of his hands came up to run through her curls as the other wrapped around her body, his fingers running up and down the small of her back. 

“Are you going to miss me?” she asked, her voice barely audible as she placed her head into the crook of his neck and her hands on his shoulders. 

“You know I will,” he murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to her neck. “But I’ll be back before you know it. It should only be a couple of weeks.”

Natasha breathed in his scent as he tried to comfort her, but not even having him hold her could keep her from thinking about all the things that could happen to him. “Don’t go,” she whispered in his ear, pulling away to look at him. “Don’t go.”

Clint brushed away an unwanted tear that was beginning to roll down her cheek. “I have to go, babe. I promise I’ll be back.” 

She nodded but wouldn’t let go of him. He would be back. He always came back for her, no matter what the predicament was. He did and he would come back to her. Slowly moving her hands away from him, Natasha gave him a sad smile and pressed her lips to his. 

“You better hurry back if you want to get what you got last night,” she said as she pulled away. 

“If that’s the deal, then I’ll make this mission a very fast one.” He got up from his knees and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Grabbing his suitcase, he made his way toward the door. “I love you,” he said softly, turning to match her gaze one last time. 

“Я люблю тебя,” she repeated. 

His words echoed in her head as she watched the door close. ‘I’ll be back before you know it. I promise I’ll be back.’ Natasha pulled the collar of Clint’s shirt to her nose and relaxed. Clint never lied to her. He loved her and would never hurt her. She was his, and he was hers. They belonged to each other and she wouldn’t want anyone else. She wouldn’t have anyone else.

He would come back for her. He always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are great if you would like to drop one. Wasn't really sure what it should have been rated, but I did teen just in case. Also, this is my first fic, so I tried my best! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
